The present invention relates to a biaxial actuator for an optical pickup to be used in recording or reproducing a signal to or from an information recording medium.
Such a biaxial actuator for an optical pickup in the prior art is used to record or reproduce a signal to or from an information recording medium such as an optical disk. The biaxial actuator is so designed as to move an objective lens provided on a supporting member in two directions, i.e., a focusing direction and a tracking direction.
FIG. 1 shows an example of such a conventional biaxial actuator. Referring to FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 generally designates the biaxial actuator. The biaxial actuator 1 includes a lens holder 2 and a coil bobbin 3 mounted on the lens holder 2 by adhesive or the like.
The lens holder 2 is movably supported to a base member (not shown) by wires 4 connected to the base member under tension in such a manner that the lens holder 2 can be moved in two directions perpendicular to the wires 4, i.e., in a tracking direction shown by an arrow A and a focusing direction shown by an arrow B.
A focusing coil and a tracking coil are wound around the coil bobbin 3. Wire ends of the coils are wound around four terminal pins 3a projecting from a side surface of the coil bobbin 3.
In the biaxial actuator 1 thus constructed, the wiring of the coils wound around the coil bobbin 3 is effected by winding first ends of litz wires 5 around the terminal pins 3a and connecting second ends of the litz wires 5 to terminals provided on the base member.
Thus, a driving voltage is supplied from the terminals of the base member through the litz wires 5 to the coils, thereby moving the coil bobbin 3 in the directions A and B. Accordingly, an objective lens (not shown) mounted on the lens holder 2 is suitably moved in the focusing direction and the tracking direction.
However, in the conventional biaxial actuator 1 mentioned above, the wiring of the coils to the base member includes the connection of the litz wires 5 between the terminal pins 3a of the coil bobbin 3 and the terminals of the base member.
That is, it is necessary to perform a work of winding the litz wires 5 around the terminal pins 3a and a work of soldering the litz wires 5 to the terminal pins 3a. Accordingly, the workability is reduced to increase an assembly cost, and there is a possibility of disconnection of the litz wires 5.